Naughty Corner
by ariathal2410
Summary: Reborn tells Tsuna to get a handle on his Guardians. Tsuna does. Not only is his method unexpected, but also entirely too effective. "Dame-Tsuna, why is Colonnello sulking in the corner?" GEN, Oneshot, Crack-fic
God knows where I got this idea, I thought it was funny and wanted to de-stress so I rolled with it. Hope you enjoy!

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Don't own KHR

* * *

Over the two years since Tsuna had met Reborn, the man was constantly telling him to get a handle on his Guardians. He was the Boss right? Except Tsuna wasn't the type to take control, let alone _punish_ the people he cared about. But after two years of Reborn's constant nagging and piercing eyes, two years of explosions and shredded furniture, two years of no control, two weeks without Reborn... Tsuna finally snapped.

"Mukuro! Sit in that corner and think about what you've done!" The brunet screeched at the top of his lungs, pointing to the corner of his lounge room. His Mist's jaw dropped, shock and disbelief colouring his features. But not for long. Ever the composed mischief-maker, Mukuro schooled his face and chortled.

"Kufufu... Do you really think such threats work on me, Tsunayoshi?" He smiled playfully, not failing to notice the brunet's eyes narrow slightly. Twenty minutes later, Mukuro scowled from his place in the corner, Nana giggling as she placed down a plate of food for the teen. Hibari was in the opposite corner, his face calm but his aura deadly as the woman placed a plate in front of him too. She hummed softly as she padded into the other room, idly commenting on how "well-behaved" they were. Both teens grit their teeth and silently seethed.

"Have you learnt your lesson?" Tsuna asks again, almost five hours later. He'd asked several times, once every hour and Hibari had been allowed to leave after three. Mukuro on the other hand, had tried to escape and had thus been punished. Currently, his hands were frozen to the wall behind him and no amount of his flames were getting him out.

"Kufufu, I will try to be more considerate next time..." He muttered, voice strained and agitated. Tsuna nodded once, a pleased smile creeping onto his face as he finally allowed Mukuro his freedom. The Mist was rather scarce for the next few weeks.

Yamamoto is the next target. He had been attempting another round of catch, not only hurting Lambo, but also smashing a window in the process. He wears the same amount of shock and confusion as Mukuro when Tsuna yells at him to get in the corner, and a fair amount more guilt. He slinks into the corner and curls up like a puppy, looking thoroughly admonished. After hours of asking if he can leave and getting denied, the baseballer is finally released. He flinches the next time someone asks him to play catch.

After Yamamoto, the next incident has notably up-scaled, landing four of his Guardians in corners at once. Gokudera, Ryohei, Lambo and Yamamoto are all in separate corners, and all lamenting their earlier decisions. Gokudera and Ryohei had started a petty fight, which Lambo egged on and Yamamoto had tried to mediate. In the end, the whole thing diffused into the four of them brawling and smashing the kitchen table. Nana had been incredibly upset, which left the culprits with a rather irritated Sky. Let's just say that they wouldn't be repeating the same mistake anytime soon.

After that the Varia popped in for a visit. It didn't go well. At all. Being the rowdy bunch they were, they were immediately rather antagonistic. Unfortunately for the Varia, the Guardians were less than accommodating, still wary of their Boss and friend's newest punishment system. Unfortunately for _them_ , the Varia were persistent. Xanxus was the best offender (oddly enough), only demanding food and wine, and getting loud when people annoyed him. Bel managed to make a crater in the backyard with Gokudera's dynamite, not to mention the wall full of holes from his knife-practice. Squalo and Yamamoto shredded more than their fair share of curtains and collapsed a few streetlights (and the walls behind them). Levi went after Lambo, who decided they were playing hide and seek and ended up stuck in a cupboard (which Levi then broke). Ryohei and Lussuria started a boxing tournament in the kitchen, creating an absolute disaster area and Hibari and Mukuro where nowhere to be seen. And that was _before_ Byakuran arrived.

Tsuna somehow managed to confine them all to corners, even with half his house demolished, and proceeded to keep them there until they all apologised. Needless to say, some of them were there for a while. After the Varia incident, all is quiet, nobody wanting to incur the punishment that has thus been labelled the "Naughty Corner". They're horrified to admit that it's happening, and even more horrified to admit that it's actually _effective_. They walk on eggshells until Reborn finally comes back and takes control of the situation with one sentence.

"Dame-Tsuna, why is Colonnello sulking in the corner?"

* * *

My brain likes throwing randomness at me. Here have an Omake.

 **Omake:** Time-Out

Tsuna's lips press into a thin line, his hand twitching as his eyes narrow. He glares at the man before him, summoning all his commanding aura and pointing straight to the corner of the room.

"Corner." He demands, all his Guardians flinching simultaneously at the word. His father stares at him with a dumbfounded look on his face while Nana giggles.

"You heard him honey. You got a time-out!" She chirps, and only then do people realise where Tsuna got the idea. Reborn is the only one who notices the vindictive glee in her voice.


End file.
